


Extensions

by fuckingcommissions



Series: Ash Ketchum's Harem [7]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Childbirth, Cunnilingus, F/M, Incest, Multi, Omorashi, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 12:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11275548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingcommissions/pseuds/fuckingcommissions
Summary: Ash's girls go into labor, and he gets to spend some time with his mother.





	Extensions

It’s become a daily routine for Ash and his girls, all staying at the Ketchum household for the time being. It’s become a daily routine for him to let them take turns sitting in his lap, riding his cock while he runs his hand along their baby bumps and playing with their breasts as they begin to lactate. The four younger girls are nearly done with pregnancy, entering into their ninth month, whereas Delia looks like they didn’t beat her by much, but that’s just because she’s pregnant with twins, which makes her bigger.

While Ash fucks one of the girls, the four waiting all play with each other. He works his way down, starting with his mother, then gives Misty a turn, then May, and then Dawn, and finally, it’s Iris, still riding him like she’s got something to prove even after all this time. Ash is gentle with her still, more worried about their unborn child than her complex, but she seems to be having plenty of fun either way.

When he gropes at her breasts, swelled with milk, he says, “Looks like your itty bitty kiddie titties are finally starting to grow, huh?”

Iris is ready to snap back at him, but then she winces and lets out a noise of pain. She clutches her large stomach at the same time that a large amount of fluid gushes out of her, onto Ash’s member. She can feel herself beginning to panic, but Delia steps forward and calmly says, “It looks like the first of my daughters is going into labor.”

That statement is really enough to leave Iris in a panic, but the mother continues to speak calmly. “For now, keep riding Ash. Girls, can you come help me keep her calm?” Being at least somewhat experienced with childbirth, and having been expecting this, she steps up to the role of midwife with ease.

Urging them forward, she directs it so that May is kneeling on the ground before the couple, and she leans forward to suck at Iris’ clit. Dawn and Misty go around her, kneeling their faces down and each taking a nipple between their lips, suckling at her breasts, and Delia finds her way between the two of them, pulling Iris into a warm and passionate kiss. Their tongues tangle and Delia moans softly, soothingly, into the younger girl's mouth, doing what she can to keep her calm.

This manages to keep Iris from panicking too much, but Ash reaches forward to grab her hands, and whenever a contraction hits her, she squeezes them so hard that it borders on being bone crushing. The pain is enough to make her nervous all over again, but the other women do everything they can for her. However, her labor progresses slowly, and when she’s about halfway dilated, Misty suddenly gasps out as her water breaks.

Just as everyone is reacting to that, Dawn’s water breaks as well, the two of them entering labor at nearly the same time. Delia is quick to adapt to the situation, and with the help of Ash and May, she’s able to keep them calm and talk them through it as well, keeping them from panicking or turning murderous towards Ash as the pains of labor really begin to set in. Their labors seem to be moving a bit more quickly than Iris’, and they can just barely keep calm as things progress.

Just around the point that they start to catch up to Iris, however, May lets out a cry of pain and surprise as her water breaks as well, meaning that all four of them are in labor at the same time. Things are certainly more difficult after that, when it’s two to four, and Delia has hardly assistance in keeping the girls calm. It isn’t long before they’re all enraged and hurling death threats at the father to be.

“This is all your fault,” Misty snarls. “Why couldn’t you be more responsible? I’m going to kill you for this!”

“Me too!” adds May. “But I’m really going to make you suffer for it!”

“You’re dead,” says Dawn. “You did this to me, damn it!”

“You stupid kid! You didn’t even know how babies were made,” Iris shouts.

Though Delia knows that the four of them don’t really mean the horrible things that they’re saying, knowing well enough from experience that labor makes all of those things sound entirely rational, but she still doesn’t want to risk one of them actually trying to hurt him during a moment of reprieve between contractions. And so, she turns to Ash and says, “I think it might be best if you wait somewhere else and give me some alone time with them now.”

“But shouldn’t I stick around to make sure they’re okay?” he asks.

His mother shakes her head and says, “I think I have things covered,” before shoving him out of the room, all while the girls continue to shout after him, calling him a coward for running away right now. Then, it’s all up to Delia, going around and checking on all of them in turn, coaching them through what they have to do, and making sure that everything is ready for the four babies on their way.

Even though May began last, her labor moves along the most swiftly, and she not only catches up to the other girls quickly, but soon passes them up, until Delia can see that the baby is crowning, and abandons the others to put all of her focus on May. The other girls grumble amongst themselves, envious that it’s almost over for her, but first, May has to experience the worst pain of the experience, screaming as she pushes her child out of her, where Delia is there to hold it and wrap it in a blanket.

“I have a granddaughter,” Delia says, handing the baby over to her mother.

“I can’t believe she’s done first,” Misty says, wincing as another contraction hits her.

“Tell me about it,” Iris says. “I’ve been at this the longest!”

But they soon grow hushed as an overjoyed May takes the baby into her arms, and its cries fall silent as it latches onto one of her nipples. Smiling, she says, “She reminds me of my old baby pictures.”

The moment of peace is interrupted as the other girls experience more contractions, but May is in a world of her own with her daughter, feeding her and admiring just how beautiful she is. It isn’t too much longer after her daughter is born that Misty begins to push, her own baby finally making it’s way into the world.

It’s clear as soon as Delia bundles up the screaming infant that this baby has red hair just like their mother, and Delia announces that she has another granddaughter. After cleaning her up, she gives her over to Misty, who marvels at how much like her the daughter looks. There are only a few minutes of peace this time, before Dawn is screaming in pain as she begins to give birth.

“Are you kidding me?” Iris asks through her own pain, stunned that the other girls have all beat her so far.

Dawn’s baby is also the spitting image of her, and is another girl. She holds her close as she feeds her, cooing over her, and Iris says, “I’m really going to kill him for this! Ash is so dead for putting me through all of this! And it’s not fair that all my sisters had it easier than me!”

Delia does what she can to soothe her, though it’s getting to the point that it’s nearly impossible, given how upset Iris is now. Of course, that’s partially because she’s almost there, because it’s growing more painful due to her child beginning to crown at last. Though she is the last to give birth, her child is no less beautiful, with skin just a little bit paler than hers and hair just the same color.

“All four granddaughters,” Delia says with a smile, bundling up the little girl and handing her to Iris.

As soon as she has her daughter in her hands, her bitterness melts away, and as her little girl begins to feed, she knows that this was all very much worth it, and understands what mothers mean when they talk about it being love at first sight. The mothers hold their babies for a few more moments before they begin passing them along, wanting each baby to get a chance to feed from all of them. They’ve decided that all of the children will be raised as their own, after all.

Of course, Iris’ small breasts are nearly completely drained after her own daughter drinks from them, and the others don’t have a much easier time of it. In the end, it’s only May that is able to give all of the babies a drink, but they know that they’ll have more time in the future to bond with their children. Soon enough, each baby is back in their mother’s arms, and the girls rest with them while Delia goes to get Ash.

Her son looks concerned, but he smiles when he sees that Delia is, and follows her into the room to see his girls, all looking exhausted but content, as they hold their babies. He doesn’t really have words to describe his feelings in that moment.

~X~

Not long after he gets to meet them, the babies fall asleep, and not long after that, so do the mothers. They’re all very tired after labor, and need plenty of rest now. He and Delia are essentially alone, and she turns to him to say, “They’re all probably going to be too sore for sex for a while. But you don’t need to worry about a thing, because you’ve got mommy here to take care of you in the meantime.” As she speaks, she grinds back against him, feeling the tent in his boxers.

“I never did give you your daily dose,” he murmurs, deciding to take her up on her offer immediately. The two quietly leave the new mothers to rest, making their way toward one of the other bedrooms in the house.

Once they're truly alone, Delia crawls onto the bed and gets on all fours, her very swollen stomach sinking down into the mattress as she wiggles her behind for Ash. “Please, come fuck your mommy.”

Ash gets behind her, getting into position and pushing inside of her so that he can fuck her from behind. He reaches a hand down to caress her baby bump while he thrusts in and out of her, gently but with a rhythm that picks up in speed as he goes, her soft moans spurring him on. “I can’t believe you still have months to go even though you’re just as big as the girls were this morning,” he comments. “I wonder how big you’ll get before the twins are born.”

“The babies are moving around a lot feeling their big brother’s touch,” she replies. “I hope you’re ready for the challenge of being a father and a big brother.”

“You know how I am, mom! I’m always eager to rise to any challenge!” he replies, driving into her a bit harder, but not too hard, as he speaks, as if to try and prove himself through that.

He reaches his hand further forward, leaving her stomach and going to fondle at one of her breasts. “You’ve gotten so much bigger,” he says.

“I hope that I start lactating soon,” she murmurs. “I’d like to be able to help my daughters out with feeding the new babies.”

“With how you’re growing, I bet you’re going to have even better production than May!” he replies excitedly.

It’s at this point that Delia grows distracted from what they’re doing, when a pang in her bladder reminds her that she’s neglected to visit the bathroom for a while now, being far too distracted with the quadruple delivery. There wasn’t a convenient time to excuse herself back then, and once she had the chance to be with Ash, she temporarily forgot about it, but now, she’s being hardly reminded of it, and tries to express her need to her son. “Mommy needs to take a little break to go pee,” she says to him, not without blushing a little.

Of course, when he hears this, Ash doesn’t stop at all, and she would think he hadn’t heard her if it weren’t for the fact that he grew so much more excited. But he begins fucking her harder and faster precisely because he heard her, and the more he moves, the more the twins inside of her begin to move, until all of Delia’s children are putting some extra pressure on her already uncomfortably full bladder. She can barely breathe for a moment, she’s so overwhelmed with desperation, but when she speaks, she scolds him, saying, “I can’t believe you even got your little siblings to gang up on me!”

Ash is not in the least bit sympathetic, and is only even more encouraged by the scolding he receives from his mother, knowing that it’s working. She’s getting close as well, which means that it will be all too easy to get her to lose control. and at his current pace, he isn’t going to last much longer at all either. With just a few more steady thrusts, he shoots off inside of her, filling her with his seed, and that is enough to push her past what she can handle, and she lets out a moan of both ecstasy in relief, as she comes so hard that she wets herself.

Ash delights in the sheer amount of fluid that gushes out of his mother, onto the bed below. She takes a moment to catch her breath, before she says, “You’re a naughty boy who needs to be punished, you know?”

As he pulls out of her, she turns to face him and goes on to say, “You’re going to have to lay down right here.” She gestures to the rather large puddle on the sheets, which hasn’t had the chance to soak in yet, there’s so much of it. Ash doesn’t show any signs of protesting this, and instead does what she says, laying back on the warm, soaked sheets that he is mostly responsible for. He already knows what’s coming next, even before she climbs on top of him, straddling his face.

“You’re going to have to lick mommy clean now,” she says, lowering until she’s sitting on his face. Without wasting any time, Ash gets to work, burying his tongue within her folds and making her moan as he does so. Delia is soon ecstatic as her son eats her out, licking her clean in the process, and she just rides his face for a moment before she decides to implement the rest of her punishment, and reaches behind her to grab his cock. It only takes a few strokes to coax him back to an erection, and then she reaches back with her other hand to fondle his balls while she gives him a handjob.

However, she refuses to actually bring him to orgasm, and even as she gets him closer, she holds back whenever she thinks he’s getting too close, giving his balls a harsher squeeze to remind him that he’s being punished right now. She’s getting close as well, but she holds back on her own pleasure, drawing this out as long as she can to make sure that he gets punished properly. She continues to repeat this process, bringing him close time and again only to deny him pleasure, until he’s left absolutely begging her.

“Please, mommy,” he gasps out when she rises off of him a little bit. “Please let me come.”

“Do you really think you deserve it?” she asks, as she slides forward, moving until she’s over top of his member. She slips down onto him and says, “You’re not allowed to come until you make mommy come.”

“Please,” he begs, biting his lip as he tries to keep from giving in already as she rides him. It’s all he can do not to come immediately as he feels his mother around him, but he manages for the time being, struggling so much as she bounces up and down on him, tightening around him like she’s going to come only to relax a moment later, teasing him by holding back at every turn. He can’t take this for much longer, but she keeps dragging it out as much as she can, her punishment truly effective.

Finally, it seems that even she can’t continue to tease him anymore, as she tightens up once and for all, and he feels the familiar pulse of her orgasm. With that, he doesn’t have any time left or any hope at all, and he’s glad that he has permission to come now that she has, shooting up into his mother. She lets out a noise of appreciation, her orgasm a bit prolonged by the pleasure of that.

For a moment, they rest like that, with her on top of him while they both relax into the afterglow, and Ash lets out a sigh of contentment. He knows that he is nowhere near as exhausted as the other girls, or even his mother, but he’s pretty tired out after today. Yawning, he grins up at Delia as she starts to climb off of him, and when she’s standing, he gets up as well.

“Now, will you help mommy in the shower?” she asks him with a smile, holding out her hand to him.

“Of course,” he agrees, taking her offered hand and letting her lead him to the bathroom.

  
  
  


 


End file.
